Secrets in the crow's nest
by Totashi Akiyama
Summary: Robin and Zoro has more feeling than you may think. They both have feelings for each other and it slowly develops and reveals after some talking... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Sleeping

Alright this is gonna be my first Zoro and Robin fanfic! Please be nice!

The sun began to rise out of the horizon. It was almost time for Zoro's morning work out. He was still snoozing peacefully in his bed with the rest of the guys, but after a few minutes he slowly began to wake up. He got out of bed and let out a big yawn while stretching. He left the men's quarters and headed to the crow's nest. Once he got there he climbed up the ladder up into the crow's nest. He opened the hatch door and got in, but once there he saw one of his Namaka sleeping on the couch; Robin.

She had a book in her hand and she was sleeping peacefully in her tight black nightgown. Zoro stood next to her then soon kneed down.

"Oi, Robin, wake up." Zoro said in a whisper voice. But she didn't respond.

"Robin, wake up!" Zoro said with a louder whisper voice while taping one of her cheeks. But still nothing. Zoro let out a small sigh.

"_Well... Can't say I blame her, She's always staying up late." _He thought, "Might as well train then-" Zoro glanced at her and saw her shivering a bit. Robin started to hug herself for warmth. "Idiot, you're gonna get a cold like that." Zoro murmured to him self and sighed once again. He walked over to the hatch door and down the ladder.

Few minutes later, Zoro came back into the crow's nest with a blanket in his hands. He walked over to Robin and brought the blanket over her body and up to her neck. Then all of the sudden he had a small flash back.

It was when Robin joined the crew and Zoro didn't trust her. And one time when he was sleeping, Robin came in with a blanket but he didn't accept it.

"_I thought, you would catch a cold." Robin said with the blanket in her hand,_

"_True warriors don't catch colds." He said roughly. As he held on one of his katana's_

End of flash back.

Zoro fold his arm across his chest and looked at Robin. She definitely had change. Her looks and how to interact with the crew, but now it was time to train. Zoro went to his weights and began to do his regular amount of reps.

"Thank you, Zoro-san." said a smooth voice next to his ear.

Zoro gave out a little yelp. "O-Oi! Don't do those stuff all of a sudden!" He shouted.

Robin giggled. "I'm sorry, but I just want to thank you for the blanket, that's all." She sweetly smiled. Zoro clicked his tongue and started stretching

"Yeah, what ever." said Zoro. "Are you going back to sleep?" He asked.

"Not if you want to me too." She smiled once more but a small yawn slipped through. Zoro slightly smirked.

"I think you should go to bed. You do know reading in the dark is bad for your eyes." He stated. He continued his weight lifting

"Now since when did you begin to care about my health?" she asked with a teasing tone.

Zoro clicked his tongue "Two years ago, water 7." He said. Robin eyes slowly widened. "You are our Namaka we wouldn't take it if you were gone." Robin slightly frowned.

"I'm sorry for causing you that much trouble..."

Zoro slowly placed down his weights and took a towel hanging off the wall. "Well, there are at least some people who have something what can tick people off. Like you mentioning that shirt that I was wearing at water 7." he said while wiping the sweat on his forehead

Robin frown disappeared and she began to laugh. "But I didn't tell them anything." She continued to giggle. Zoro slightly smirked.

"Well, we're glad that we saved you there." Zoro added. She smiled and nodded. Another yawn slipped through Robin's mouth. "You should go to sleep." Zoro said as he turned back around to his weights. She nodded and laid back down on the couch, she rested her head on the pillow and pulled up the blanket over her.

"Zoro-san."

"Hmmm?"

Robin was laying down on her side, facing Zoro. "Thank you. For everything." she said with a smooth tone. Zoro cheeks were slightly warm.

"Y-Yeah... Whatever."

Robin smiled once more. She turned back around and faced the other direction, then she slowly drifted to sleep. Zoro looked back at her. A small smile appeared on his face. He turned back around to his dumbbells and began his reps.

Later that day the sun was fully out and Zoro finished his work out. He softly placed down his giants dumbbells, not waking up Robin from her sleep. He picked up his towel and wiped the sweat of his face. He turned back and saw robin still sleeping peacefully, but now it was time to take a shower. Zoro head towards the trapdoor and he slowly went down the ladder to the main deck. He took a quick stretch of his body and he head to the bath room. He saw Sanji coming out of the men's quarters.

"Oi, Zoro." called Sanji. " Haveyou seen Robin-chwan anywhere. I was planning on giving her some coffee but I don't know where she is." he said.

"Oh, Robin. She's up in the crow's nest." He pointed at the crow's nest behind him with his thumb. "I'm gonna take a shower now-"

"Wait, just a moment, shit head." Sanji walked towards Zoro with glare on his face. "I just want to ask. Were you in the crow's nest while Robin-chan was in there?" Sanji raised his voice.

Zoro replied by clicking his tongue in annoyance. "Yeah. What of it? She was already in the crow's nest when I got there. What? Are you jealous or something, curly?" Zoro smirked.

"I GONNA YOU KILL, MARIMO!"

"BRING IT!"

They both dashed at each other head on with angry looks on their faces. Zoro drew out one of his katana's and Sanji was prepared to kick.

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!" The orange haired navigator swung both of her fist at Zoro and Sanji causing them both to get knocked up and having a fist inprint on their cheeks. "Like, shut up! People are sleeping! By the way, where's Luffy? I need to return his hat." But the two didn't respond, since they were both knocked out cold. Nami let out a small sigh. Then something came into her mind...

"_Where's Robin? I didn't see her in our room."_ She thought. But she shrugged her shoulder and went off to find Luffy to return his hat leaving Zoro and Sanji unconscious on the grassy deck. After a few minutes Zoro woke up and an aching pain was by his jaw.

"_Bitch!"_ he shouted in his head. He gritted his teeth. He got back up on his feet and continue to head to the bathroom. He went inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Later in the day...

It was lunch time and everyone was in their regular seats. Zoro was sitting back and relaxing on his chair when his hand behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling into space.

"Hey guys, have you seen Robin anywhere?" Nami asked the crew. It grabbed Zoro's attention.

"No, didn't see her." Ussop replied.

The kitchen door opened. Everyone looked at the door entrance and saw Robin at the door. Zoro slightly smiled.

"You've finally woke up, huh?" He smirked. Robin smiled back at him. She rubbed her eyes as she just woken up from her sleep. She was in her normal clothing and she sat down on her usual spot.

"AH!~ ROBIN-CHWAN!" The blonde chef said with heart shaped eyes. "Please allow me to serve you one of the finest coffee." Sanji said in his gentleman tone.

Robin sweetly smiled at him. "That would be nice, Sanji-san." she said.

Zoro slightly chuckled to himself. "Oi, curly brows. I still wonder how you even get a girl like that! If you keep that up you got no chance." Zoro smirked.

"Oh? Is that right, marimo?" Sanji said in slightly angry. "Why don't you tell us how you will get one yourself." The crew turned their head at Zoro.

"Psh, definitely not doing what you do." He said coolly. The crew began to laugh leaving Sanji bit angry. Robin giggled but right after looked at Zoro. He looked happy. It was really rare to seem like that. But the crew had their regular lunch, like any other day. Luffy hogging up the food. Ussop and his wild advertures. Brook playing his violin and Franky with his super pose. It went smoothly as it went before.

After lunch the crew went on to their regular routine on the ship. Zoro was at the crow's nest meditating. The room was silent and he was glad Luffy wasn't playing his stupid games with Ussop. But after a few moments, he heard someone knocking on the trapdoor. He paused on his meditation and head to the trap door. He unlocked the door and saw Robin.

Zoro eyebrows rose. "Robin? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just thought you might need some company." She replied. She climbed up the ladder until she was fully in. "I wanted to- Kya!" Robin foot tripped over the trap doors ledge but she fell into Zoro's arms. She looked up at Zoro and into his eyes. Then a small smile appeared on her face. "Is this the second time you caught me?" She said with a small smile. Zoro cheeks slightly turned warm.

"Y-Yeah... Whatever..." Robin regained her balance and stood back on her feet. She reminded him about the time at Skypiea. How Enell struck her with lightning.

Robin only chuckled at Zoro's facial expression. "Thanks for catching me there." She said. Zoro nodded. He head over to the centre of the crow's nest and returned to his meditation, facing the couches while Robin sat down on the couch with her sketch book in hand. She began to think on what to draw. She tapped her pencil against her chin while she thought of some ideas. She saw Zoro sitting still in the middle of the crow's nest. An idea came into her mind...

Three hours later, Robin had finished her drawing. It was a picture of Zoro meditating. She closed her sketch book and placed her pencil on top of it. Robin tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Zoro-san, may I talk to you for a minute?" She asked him.

"I'm busy right now." He said with slightly a harsh tone.

"Now, that wasn't nice."

Zoro sighed "Well, what do you want?" he stopped his meditation and sat down on the couch next to Robin. Robin picked up her sketchbook and handed it over to Zoro.

"What's this?" he asked Robin. He flipped the pages of her sketchbook. Many of her pictures were very nicely drawn. "Your drawings are nice" He said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Zoro-san." She said casually.

Zoro continued flipping through the page until he saw a picture of himself meditating. Zoro only gave a small smile at the draw. "Drawing me while I was meditating, eh?" he turned to Robin. She smiled as she nodded. He handed back her sketch book to Robin.

"I never knew that you could draw, Robin." He added.

She giggled. "Thank you." Zoro smiled along with her.

After a few moments they were both silent again. Zoro looked out at the window. The sun was going down on the horizon. The day was almost ending. "Good scenery." He said. Robin nodded in agreement. They both looked out of the window and saw the scenery. It was beautiful. Robin looked at Zoro again. He had such a calm face which was another rare thing to see.

Zoro got up from his seat. "Well, I'm going back to meditating- Hmm?" Robin grabbed his arms from him to go. Zoro turned around at Robin. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I just want to ask..."

"Hmm?"

"You remember how you said at lunch you wouldn't act like Sanji, right?"

"Yeah?" Zoro cocked his eyebrow in confusion, on why she would bring this up.

"Then would what you do?" She said with a smooth tone.

Zoro's eyebrows rose. "Do you want me to tell that now?" he asked. Robin nodded with a small Robin-like smile. "Do you really want that?"

Robin smiled "Are you too embarrassed?"

"What? Me embarrassed? I am never embarrassed." said Zoro with a smirk and a snort.

"You were, back at Thriller Bark with 'Pirate Docking Six. Giant Robot Warrior'." She said.

"So? You were too."

"I admitted it. Either way, you are embarrassed now." She said with a teasing voice. Zoro frowned and pulled his arm away.

"Why are you always teasing?" he asked.

Robin giggled and looked outside, shrugging her shoulders "It's not the way Sanji flirts, isn't it?" she asked.

Zoro blinked a few times. A smirk grew on his face. "Like that… You are teasing a lot of people."

"I'm teasing you the most though. Luffy too, but he is like a brother for me." Zoro sat down next to Robin in deep thoughts. She already teased him since the first day she joined the crew…

"Really now…" he murmured softly. Robin smiled as she still looked outside. She turned over to Zoro. Zoro looked at Robin with a slight frown.

"So... What am I to you?" He slowly got closer.

Robin got closer too. "A lot of things..."

"Like what..." Zoro moved in a bit closer.

Robin moved in a bit closer until their faces were exactly inches a part. "My lovely Bushido..."

Robin moved in and both of their lips met. Zoro melted into the kiss. Her lips were soft. They both started to move them. Zoro slowly brought Robin on her back on the couch and continued to kiss while Zoro was top. The kiss became more passionate as time went by. Zoro's hand slowly slid into Robin's blouse. A quiet moan slipped out. Zoro grope her breast slowly and small moan came out. Zoro slide out his hands and parted from Robin's lips. He began to unbutton her blouse. Robin quickly stopped him from advancing.

"Slow down, Zoro-san..." She said with seductive tone and with scarlet cheeks. She sat back up and her head was by Zoro's ear. "We'll continue this in my room..." She said sexually. "And... I need to wear... Something ... Comfortable... Get there soon... I'll be waiting..." Robin whispered into his ear and gave one last blow into his ear. She slowly got back up and headed towards the trapdoor. She began to make her way down. She gave Zoro a wink before going down the crow's nest, leaving Zoro' flustered.

Chapter 1 finished!

Hey guys Next Chapter is M-rated see be warned! This is my first time making a ZoroxRobin story so be nice! But anyways. I want to say thanks to Yasaonna-chan for helping me out! So yeah! I'll be updating Yoga Lesson next so watch out for that!

TOTASHI SAYING PCE OUT!


	2. Chapter 2: Tease

It was getting late, as you could tell from the sun going down on the horizon. Zoro was in the crow's nest. Sitting down on the couch, which was against wall. His heart was racing, after what Robin had said to him. He slowly calmed down. He was just caught up by lust. Soon a Den-Den Mushi rang. Zoro got up from his seat and went to Den-Den Mushi and he picked up the receiver.

"Yeah?" He said through the speaker part of the phone.

"Zoro-san, slight change of plan." It was Robin's voice, but Zoro has gotten confused. What change of plan?

Zoro leaned against the wall. "Yeah, what?" He said.

"Nami is already sleeping in our room. Plus Sanji is out on watch-duty." Robin also added.

Zoro grumbled to himself. "Freaking swirls..." He murmured to him self, loud enough for Robin to hear. He heard a small giggle through the Den-Den mushi.

"What's this, Zoro-san? You were actually looking forward to it?" Robin said in her teasing tone voice.

Zoro sighed and shook his head. "Well, the way you were inviting me was... Hard to pass up." Zoro played it smoothly.

"I see, Zoro-san... Well, when we land onto another island then I promise." Robin said.

Zoro paused for a few brief moments to think about it. It had been a while for Zoro to get caught up in lust. The only time he could remember that he had sex was when he was drunk and it was before he joined Luffy.

"Yeah, I'll be looking forward to it." Zoro smiled.

"Glad to hear, Zoro-san." Robin soon yawned right after that. Zoro could only smile to that. It sounded... Cute.

"I'm guess that you're tired?" It was Zoro's turn to tease.

"Yeah... I guess I will go to bed now." Robin said.

"Alright. Good night." Zoro said through the Den-Den Mushi.

"Good night, Zoro-san."

Zoro hung up the Den-Den Mushi and he heard the trap door opening. It was Sanji. Zoro just remembered that he was on watch-duty. Sanji just gave Zoro a dirty look and same with Zoro.

"What are you still doing here, Marimo?" said Sanji.

Zoro only yawned out loud. "Shut up, I'm leaving just now."

Sanji climbed in, while Zoro went down the ladder, closing the trapdoor above him. When he reached the main deck level, he headed to the men's quarters. The guys were sleeping. He could tell from the loud snoring. He actually decided to sleep outside. He closed the door and then sat by the ship's railing, placing his three katanas beside him and then falling asleep.

The next day...

The sun rose out of the horizon, stating the new day for the Mugiwara crew. Zoro was still asleep - of course. A door creaked open, loud enough to wake Zoro up. Zoro peeked through his eyes and saw Luffy coming out of the men's quarters. Luffy was in his regular clothing, but he seemed suspicious. He already was up before anyone else. The only thing he woke up to is to food. Luffy didn't notice Zoro, but he went up the crow's nest. Zoro decided to shrug it off.

"It's probably another stupid game he made." He thought. Zoro shut his eyes once more, hoping he could fall asleep again. Then he heard another door opening. It was Nami. She had Luffy's straw hat in her hand. She saw Zoro of course. She didn't really care.

"Zoro, do you know where Luffy went?" She yelled in the distance, her voice reaching to Zoro.

"He's in the crow's nest. Why?" Zoro said in a loud voice

"I need to return his hat back. It got torn and I fixed it." Nami replied. Nami began to go up the ladder to the crow's nest. Zoro tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. Maybe it was time to fully wake up, he thought. He got up from his seat and stretched out his tense body. He picked up his three katanas and strapped it around his waist again.

He went to the men's quarter room door and knocked on it with his hand. "Oi! Wake up! Sanji wake up and make us some breakfast." He said while banging on the door. The door opened and it was Sanji with sleepy eyes.

"What the hell do you want, marimo." Sanji said with a drowsy voice.

"Go make us some breakfast." Zoro said bluntly.

Sanji yawned out loud. "Yeah, I'll go do that." Sanji said. He walked past Zoro and went up the stairs to the second level of the ship and into the kitchen. The rest of the guys woke up. All that was left was Robin... He head to the girls' quarters and opened the door slowly. He saw Robin on her bed. She was sleeping peacefully. Zoro smirked to himself when he saw a small amount of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. He entered the room and sat down on her bed next to her.

"Oi, wake up." Zoro tapped her arm to wake her up. Moments later her eyes slowly opened. Her vision was slightly blurry from waking up, but her eyes vision focuses more and began to see clearly.

"Morning, Robin. It's breakfast time." He said.

"Thank you, Zoro-san." She said with a smile.

"No problem." Zoro got up from Robin's bed and headed outside. "By the way, you're drooling." Zoro said with a small smug on his face. Robin slightly widened her eyes and recognizing the small drool from her mouth and wiped it off with her hand. Zoro left the room and closed the door behind him and head to the kitchen. He could smell the aroma in the air.

Later in the kitchen...

Everyone was here at the kitchen. Sanji was still cooking his 5 star meals while everyone waited. Except for Nami and Luffy...

"Where the hell are Luffy and Nami?" Zoro said roughly. Everyone looked at each other but they didn't know where they were. Then ironically the door opened and there were Luffy and Nami. They seemed a bit relaxed. Everyone stared at them, while they were sitting on their regular seats.

"Yo! Sanji. Food. Now!" He said over excitingly. Nami only gave Luffy a disgusted look at him. Zoro didn't really care though. He could hear Sanji yelling at Luffy. The door opened again. Zoro looked and it was Robin in her normal clothing. Zoro closed his eyes and had his hand behind his head, trying to not think about it. Then he could hear Sanji swooning over Robin. It made him sick.

Robin sat down on a seat but this time next to Zoro. "Morning, Zoro-san." Robin smiled.

"Hey." He said bluntly. Still sitting the way he was now.

"Ah!~ Robin-chwan! Should I make a drink for you?~" Sanji said in his high pitched voice along with his heart shaped eyes.

"I would like some, thank you, Sanji-san." Robin said in a polite tone. Zoro grumble to himself. 'How could she act all polite all the time, but she did invite me for sex?' he thought. He put his mind on another thought. He noticed after two years, Luffy and Nami are more social to each other now, but he was not sure.

"Food's ready!" Sanji announced. He brought two platters in each hand and served it onto the dinner table. He lifted the lid of the platters and revealed dishes of food. Food that you would find in a 5 stars restaurants. They all began to dig in.

"Sanji-san, may I eat outside? I want to enjoy the view today." Robin smiled sweetly.

"You can do whatever you want, mademoiselle." Sanji begin a gentleman. Zoro had been wondering. If he were to be a "gentlemen" like Sanji, would he had a better chance of getting a woman. Zoro just chuckled to himself.

"Zoro-san, may I talk to you outside?" Robin asked with her plate of food in her hands.

Zoro sighed. "Why?" He said harshly.

"Cause I happened to have your Katanas in my hands." Robin moved to the side for her clone of her self while choked on his food when he heard that. "Just happens that my clone got it for me. So if you wouldn't mind coming out side for a small talk."

Zoro could hear the snickering from the crew. Most of them were laughing at him. "Fine..." He said angrily. "Bitch..." He murmured to himself. He picked up his plate of food and brought it outside and followed Robin behind. They both closed the kitchen door. They both went down the stairs to the main floor and headed to the small patio that was along the side of the grassy deck. It had two long chairs. They were meant for Nami and Robin. They both sat down and there was an umbrella over on top of them along with a small table in between both of the chairs.

"May I have my katanas..." He asked.

Robin only giggled. "Well, Mr. Roronona, you have been polite today. I just wanted a little payback from early today. How you teased me. It very naughty coming from you." Robin said while returning his katanas to him.

"Me tease?" He snorted. "Look who's talking." He smirked.

"Are you considering that you are enjoying being the tease and teasing people?" Robin smiled.

Zoro mind went back to yesterday - The little talk with Robin. To be honest he was actually looking forward to her, even though with his training - he wouldn't mind if had some fun. Also it has been two years. Then soon his mind snapped back to reality.  
>"Maybe..." Zoro said.<p>

"Well, that's something new. Would you mind looking at this newspaper?" Robin handed over the news paper and it was on a specific page. It was hotels... Zoro brought down the newspaper below his eye level and looked at Robin with half-lidded eyes. Robin couldn't help her self by chuckling.

"I rather go somewhere private." She said. Zoro hated to admit it but she was right. Sometimes he needed his privacy. Zoro nodded in agreement with Robin's statement.

"Well, which one are we gonna take. Also how the hell are we going go together?" Zoro said. Zoro was kinda tensed about this. Zoro wasn't usually the guy that wanted to have sex... He usually focused of training. To add to that Robin is older than him. He shook his head from his thoughts. Plus he kinda enjoyed that little moment at the crows nest yesterday.

"Zoro-san?" Robin asked snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Yeah... I'm still on the world. I'm just thinking..." Zoro said out of the blue.

Robin looked at him with a confused look. "That's pretty rare, coming from you." Robin said.

"Yeah, just how rare it is for Luffy to read a book." He slightly smirked to himself.

Robin smiled. "Point taken, but what are you really thinking about?" she asked him.

Zoro sighed and tossed the newspaper on the ground. "I don't know... Are we not nakama?" Zoro crossed his arms.

Robin frowned. "I understand..." She got up from her long chair. Zoro cocked his eyebrows in confusing. "I can see that that you're not-" She felt a grip on her wrist. Zoro was pulling her back. Robin looked back at Zoro.

"Hell yeah, I'm interested, I'm just concerned." Zoro said with a smug smile, along with Robin. "Besides, I want my own payback soon." Zoro got up from his seat.

"Oh you... When will you ever stop..." Robin asked in her teasing tone.

Zoro leaned Robin to the wooden wall on the ship. "I don't know yet, but you mind for a bit closer?" Robin could feel his hot breath coming down on her neck. Her face slightly turned red.

"I wouldn't mind..."

Robin's back was against the wall, while Zoro took control. His arms were around her waist while her arms were around the back of his neck. They both pulled into each other and their lips met once again. Moving their lips, they didn't hesitate about the tongue. Both of them already clashed with each other.

"Robin? Where are you?" Nami said while exiting the kitchen.

Zoro and Robin both instantly parted away and wiped the saliva off their mouths with their fore arms. Zoro quickly laid down on his back and used his hands as a pillow and then pretended to sleep, with his katana beside him.

"I'm right here, Nami-san." Robin said. Nami heard her voice and looked over the railing. Nami saw Robin standing next to Zoro. He was sleeping like usual.

"I need to talk to you in our room." Nami said

"Alright, I'll be inside." Robin said. Nami nodded at her. Robin went inside the girls' quarters or Robin and Nami's room. Then soon Nami came in. She closed the door behind her. Robin sat on her bed while Nami sat on hers.

"What's the problem, Nami." Robin asked her.

"It's... euhm..." Nami said, twirling with her thumbs.

"Nami?" Robin concerned.

"It's... about Luffy..."

END OF CHAPTER 2

Hey guys, I just recived word that yasaonna-chan got her self into a car accident... Man, I'm worried about her. Btw guys this story is not going to be a two-shot. I changed my mind about that. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I'll be making a story just for Yassonna. But it's not a one shot. So keep yours eyes peeled for that. But man... I wish i could help yasa out...


End file.
